The present invention relates in general to wave energy conversion systems and, more particularly, to a hinge system that allows for articulation of coupled floating elements while surviving multi-axis forces.
Richard Peter McCabe devised the McCabe Wave Pump, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,550. The McCabe Wave Pump consists of three rectangular steel pontoons, which move relative to each other in the waves. A damper wave plate attached to the central pontoon ensures that it remains stationary as the fore and aft pontoons move relative to the central pontoon by pitching about the hinges. Energy is extracted from the rotation about the hinge points by linear hydraulic pumps mounted between the central and other two pontoons near the hinges.
A related configuration to the McCabe Wave Pump is an “articulated wave energy conversion system (AWECS)” which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,778,176 (Murtha, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,784,653 (Murtha, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,866,321 (McCormick, et al.), and all of which are owned by the same Assignee as the present application, namely, Murtech, Inc. of Glen Burnie, Md. See also U.S. Pat. No. 8,650,869 (McCormick). As shown in FIG. 1, an AWECS uses a plurality of pneumatic or hydraulic pumps P (hereinafter, “hydraulic” is used, it being understood that “pneumatic” is also interchangeable with “hydraulic”) that straddle the two articulating barges, a forward barge FB and a rear (also referred to as “aft”) barge RB which are coupled together, e.g. by hinges. A damper wave plate (DWP) attached to a central barge CB ensures that it remains stationary as the fore FB and aft RB barges move relative to the central barge CB by pitching about the hinges. As an incoming wave makes contact with the forward barge FB first, the hydraulic fluid in the pumps coupled between the forward barge FB and the center barge CB are driven in a first direction; as the wave continues, the hydraulic fluid in the pumps P coupled between the rear barge RB and the center barge CB are driven in a second opposite direction. The end results are bi-directional hydraulic pumps P. The output of these hydraulic pumps P are used for water desalination or energy conversion.
However, the articulation of the fore and aft barges FB/RB with respect to the center barge CB are not simply hinged upward and downward movement; rather, there is significant motion in the orthogonal axes that results in the need for providing multi-axis motion at the hinges during the AWECS life cycle.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.